Christmas Event 2013
It's time for Bush Whacker 2's Christmas Event! Santa and his elves need your help at the North Pole, but they're not the only ones! This event will unlock new quests for you to do almost every day! There will be a plethora of holiday related stuff to do over the next couple weeks, so try not to fall behind! This event will run until December 29th at Noon PST! Event Missions Just like every other event in BW2, not all quests are available right away once the event commences. Some quests have prerequisites and other quests unlock on a certain day. For the Elves, they unlock on certain days and you will have to wait for the day to arrive before you can complete them all. You will need a minimum of 10 Candy Canes in your inventory before an Elf will appear. 50 Unlocks The North Pole |name2=Green Elf Robotics Station |type2=main |desc2=Gather Candy Canes and Invite your friends to help the Green Elf create robot presents! |task2=Collect 10 |reward2=1 10 Unlocks: Picking the Perfect Pine Creepin' it with the Claus |name3=White Elf Bushbie Doll Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather Candy Canes and Invite your friends to help the White Elf create doll presents! |task3=Collect 10 |reward3=1 10 |name4=Blue Elf Video Game Station |type4=main |desc4=Gather Candy Canes and Invite your friends to help the Blue Elf create video game presents! |task4=Collect 10 |reward4=1 10 |name5=Red Elf BZ Bake Oven Station |type5=main |desc5=Gather Candy Canes and Invite your friends to help the Red Elf create BZ Bake Oven presents! |task5=Collect 10 |reward5=1 10 }} Note: If you have friends assisting you on an elf's station, you increase the chance of the elf being able to complete 2 of their item on a turn in. This does not increase the number of Santa Tokens you receive, only reduces the number of turn-ins you must do to complete an elf. Special Events 5 50 Unlocks Turgid Tree Tomfoolery |name2=Turgid Tree Tomfoolery |type2=main |desc2=Decorate the tree. You'll need to use , which you get by turning in to the present-making Elves or completing quests for others. |task2=Place 10 Decorations (10 Each) |reward2=50 5 50 |name3=Frosty Construction |type3=main |desc3=Build a snowman. You can ask your friends to help you in the North Pole. |task3=Build the Snowman. Click the snow pile in the North Pole to send out Friend Requests. |reward3=50 5 |name4=A Pole for the Rest of Us |type4=main |desc4=We've got the North Pole, but is there something for the rest of us? |task4=Find 42 Pieces of Pole |reward4=50 5 50 |name5=You're a Mean One |type5=main |desc5=Gather 50 non-festive cakes to give the Grinch curmudgeonly. |task5=Find 50 Cakes |reward5=50 5 50 |name6=I Made You Out of Clay |type6=main |desc6=Fetch some Clay to make Traditional Tops. |task6=Find 35 blobs of Clay |reward6=50 5 50 |name7=Candles for Kwanzaa |type7=main |desc7=Fetch some Candles for this traditional tradition. You can find Candles in bushes anywhere in the world. |task7=Find 7 Kinara Candles |reward7=50 5 50 }} Daily Repeatable 5 50 |name2=Snowball Fight |type2=main |desc2=Participate in the North Pole snowball fight. Head into the field in the lower-right corner of the North Pole and start clickin' those opponents! |task2=Throw 30 Snowballs (2 each) |reward2=50 5 50 |name3=Lost Reindeer |type3=main |desc3=Find the missing Reindeer! It's probably out in the world somewhere. Whack a bunch of bushes until it shows itself. |task3=Find the Lost Reindeer |reward3=50 5 50 }} Santa Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Snow Fort Wall |desc2=Build yourself a fort with solid snow walls! (Unlocks this item for purchase) |cost2=20 |name3=Christmas Lamp |desc3=A lovely lamp all decorated for Christmas |cost3=20 |name4=Sled |desc4=You can't actually go sledding, but it looks good, right? |cost4=20 |name5=Snowman |desc5=Don't worry, this one won't come to life and run around on you. |cost5=20 |name6=Stocking |desc6=Hang this on your chimney with care. |cost6=20 |name7=Christmas Tree |desc7=A christmas tree for your house |cost7= |name8=Nate's Lunch |desc8=Stolen from Nate's house during the 2013 Christmas Event |cost8= |name9=Princess Doll |desc9=This limited time collector's edition Princess Doll was a gift from the developers for Christmas 2013. |cost9= }} Gear |name2=Grinch Mask |desc2=Pooh-pooh to the Whos! Part of the Grinch Set! (It's Eyewear!) |cost2=20 |name3=Grinch Santa Hat |desc3=He snarled with a sneer: Tomorrow is Christmas, it's practically here! Part of the Grinch Set! (It's a Hat!) |cost3=20 |name4=Christmas Tree Hat |desc4=Don't forget to water it everyday. |cost4=20 |name5=Yeti Hat |desc5=ABOMINABLE!!!!!!!!! |cost5=20 |name6=Christmas Sword |desc6=Lights, candy cane, holly..? All on one festive sword! |cost6=20 }} Christmas Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you can get a Christmas Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=20 }} Achievements |lvl2=Journeyman Elf Helper |req2=Help the Elves create 20 presents |rew2=1 |lvl3=Professional Elf Helper |req3=Help the Elves create 50 presents |rew3=1 |lvl4=Expert Elf Helper |req4=Help the Elves create 50 presents at each station |rew4=Title: Expert Elf Helper }} |lvl2=Diverse Santa |req2=Help Santa deliver a present to four houses |rew2=1 }} }} }} }} }} }} 5,000 3 4 }} Event Participation Prizes Category:Events